Account Transfer
While the process of transferring your account to a different device is rather unintuitive, it is actually a very easy process. This page will highlight the steps to take in order to do so. Like many small game developers, Valkyrie Crusade's developer has decided not to create their own authentication system and instead relied on the ones of larger corporations. They include: Facebook, Twitter, renren, and weibo. With this system in place, the game account is not associated with you until you link it to one of your SNS accounts. Transferring your account Before you can transfer your account, you must first link it to one of the SNS accounts mentioned above. Linking Linking your game account to an SNS account. #Go to Menu > Support. #Under "Connect to SNS", select an SNS account to link (Facebook, Twitter, renren, or weibo). #When prompted, enter your SNS account info. #Once successful, "Connected" will be displayed under the SNS and your game account will be linked to your SNS account. From this point onward, you are able to transfer your game account at any time, as long as it remains linked. Transferring Transferring your game account to a new device. #*If the new device has no account: #**When asked to play the tutorial, select "For those who wish to change device". #*If the new device has an existing account: (Data Transfer will overwrite and unlink the existing account!) #**Once the game has started, go to Menu > Support. #Select "Data Transfer". #Select the appropriate SNS account to which you linked your game account. #When prompted, enter your SNS account info. #Once successful, your account will be playable on your new device and a new account will be created on the old device. Warning For an account transfer to work, the account must currently be assigned to a device (even if that device is destroyed, reformatted, or otherwise inaccessible). For example, let's say a player has account A on their phone and account B on their tablet. If they transfer account A to their tablet, account B is disconnected from their tablet and no longer associated with any device so even if they attempt to use SNS to transfer account B to another device the transfer will fail, saying Unable find ID that is connected (sic). The only way the player will be able to access account B is to e-mail Support with their account details, including the ID number of both account B and the ID number of whatever new account exists on their phone. For a player to successfully transfer account A to their tablet and account B to their phone, they would have to use a 3rd device as an intermediary to transfer account B to before transferring account B to their phone. # Transfer B from Tablet to 3rd Device # Transfer A from Phone to Tablet # Transfer B from 3rd Device to Phone Recovering a lost account Be sure to take note of your Support ID, found in Menu > Support. It is displayed as "(ID:#####)" at the top of this screen. Keep it backed up in a safe, private location. Contact support through: * Menu > Support > Support > (scroll to the bottom) Inquiry Form * OR: customer_support-valkyrie@mynet.co.jp Follow their instructions and have your Support ID ready. They may also ask for additional information regarding your account in order to prevent fraud. If you do not have your Support ID, provide as much information about your account as possible (Name, User ID, Kingdom level, etc.). Never disclose your Support ID, precise date of registration, number of Jewels publicly and jewels purchase history, as these could be used to steal your account. Additional notes *Logging into Facebook or Twitter via the Settings screen does NOT link your account. This is only for posting status updates or tweets. *All game data is saved on the game servers. This means that no matter what happens to any of your devices, your data will exist somewhere. *Game accounts are also linked to the device itself. Reformatting your device or uninstalling the app should not make you lose access to your account. Category:Mechanics & Gameplay